


Inevitable Oblivion

by makbaes (gentlemindedlostgirl)



Series: NCT Supernatural Universe [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Light Angst, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, Witches, but also not really? i dunno how to tag for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemindedlostgirl/pseuds/makbaes
Summary: “I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed.”Ten, a psychic, has known since he and his faerie boyfriend, Taeyong started dating how they would break up. But that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the time they do have together.





	Inevitable Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot in the universe that my Winil and Dojaeyong aus take place in. This one precedes everything I've posted thus far! I hope you're enjoying this universe as much as I am. Please leave kudos and comments, and feel free to find me on twitter over at @goldennmakbae

“You know, I always call _you_ ‘baby’, but you never call _me_ that, why?” Taeyong hummed, flopping down in the bed next to Ten and snuggling close to him, his head resting on the younger’s chest.

“ _Baby,”_ Ten scoffed with a smile. “You’re fifty, Yongie. You’re old enough to be my _dad,_ technically. Hard to call you ‘baby’ then.”

“I try not to think about that,” Taeyong said, scrunching his face at the thought.

Ten laughed, looking down at Taeyong with a fond expression. He really cared for the older faerie-- _love_ might not be the word he would use. Not yet. Maybe not ever. But it didn’t need to be love. They were enjoying each other’s company and that could be enough.

It didn’t help that every time he looked at his boyfriend of almost seven months now he was reminded of the fact that he _knew_ they were going to break up someday. And not in the “we’re young and the likelihood of us staying together forever isn’t high” kind of way. But in the “I had a vision of you telling your coworker that you were planning on leaving me” way. And that was infinitely worse. And yet somehow unsurprising.

Because although Ten didn’t regret this relationship in the slightest--though anyone who knew he’d had the vision told him not to enter it in the first place--even if he hadn’t known...he would have had a feeling that Taeyong wasn’t his forever. Because in their good moments, they were great. They laughed, and cuddled, and joked, and kissed and it was beautiful. But there was a layer of disconnect somewhere deep. Taeyong would forget to listen. Ten would forget that just because he knew things, it didn’t mean everyone else around him did too. Ten believed wholeheartedly in soulmates and though he wasn’t sure if he knew what it would feel like when he met his...he knew what it felt like when he didn’t.

But that wasn’t a bad thing. Ten was perfectly content to make happy memories like this with Taeyong that would keep him warm on the bad days.  Memories like this, when the rain was pouring down heavily, beating down on the roof of the witch cottage. And even though Ten could have easily lended Taeyong a magically-enhanced umbrella that would have ensured he stayed dry, they both vastly preferred the excuse for him to stay over. And the blankets were warm, and Taeyong’s hair was dyed a light shade of cotton candy pink, and Ten didn’t _want_ to know how much Taeyong spent on hair care products to keep it feeling soft despite the amount of abuse he did to it. And it was a nice evening.

It was nice to come home to Taeyong after a long day--someone who knew how to read his expressions and made the best comfort food for him without having to be asked. And though Taeyong didn’t always listen, he was excellent at saying what Ten needed to hear. After all, faeries and witches had one important thing in common: they both knew all too well the power of a carefully placed word.

“I don’t call you baby, but it’s not like I don’t have pet names for you,” Ten hummed, absentmindedly playing with his boyfriend’s hair. “ _Kitten,”_ he teased gently.

Taeyong shivered at the nickname and hid his face in Ten’s chest as the witch chuckled. He’d come upon the nickname completely by accident, but then found that it was the perfect way to get Taeyong to blush every time without fail. And he couldn’t let it go after that. It was just too much fun to watch the older faerie get flustered--and it was all too easy to make him do that.

“How’s that trainee, by the way?” Ten asked, knowing Taeyong had been stressed earlier in the day as he started hiring new employees. The Empathy Magickal Emporium was in its first months of transition--a few of Taeyong’s previous employees had left him to travel and while that was all well and good for them, it meant that at the moment Taeyong and Jungwoo were running the whole thing, and that was a lot of work. Which was especially stressful since as of late, Taeyong had been putting nearly his entire being into making that place even more incredible than it already was. And so Taeyong was left scrambling for new employees.

“Chenle?” Taeyong asked. “He’s young. Probably too young, but he’s eager and seems like a good kid. So I’ll put him on part time. Even that’ll help lighten the load a little bit.”

“I have a good feeling about him,” Ten smiled, but kept it at that.

That made Taeyong grin. “Oh yeah? Well then I have to keep him.” Because as bad as he could be at listening to Ten when he told him about a vision--and Taeyong was, admittedly, pretty bad at listening to him--he also knew that when it came down to it, Ten was the prodigal psychic of Seoul for a reason. It was easier to listen when he knew the situation would benefit him. But when Ten told him something wouldn’t go his way, or if something seemed unlikely? He was less inclined to follow his boyfriend’s advice.

“What about you?” Taeyong hummed, pressing gentle kisses to Ten’s exposed collarbone. “You got that new apprentice moved in today. What’s he like?”

“Ah, Donghyuck,” Ten smiled. “He’s going to be...a challenge. I can tell. He’s got a fiery tongue. Not a bad thing, of course. But he’ll be less of a rule follower than Kun or Sicheng are.”

“So he’s too much like you?” Taeyong teased.

Ten hadn’t considered that, but he was probably right. Donghyuck was young, talented, ambitious, hardworking, and caring. But he also had a healthy skepticism and a sharp wit that would have made him dangerous under anyone else’s care. It part of the reason Ten _had_ to have him. Any and all of his witches could be great someday.

“Worse people to be like,” Ten mused. He wasn’t sure that was entirely true.

“I’d say if I had to pick anyone for him to be like, you’d be my top pick,” Taeyong smiled.

“You’re biased,” Ten laughed.

“Only a little,” he teased as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

There was one thing Ten knew he would grieve when this relationship fell apart. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn’t help the fundamental pang in his chest that he felt when Taeyong looked at him right after they kissed. His eyes were always wide as saucers, looking over at him like Ten himself had put the frost magic in his veins. Ten would miss the way that Taeyong darted his tongue over his lips after every kiss without fail, like he was trying to chase the taste of him, needing to hold on to every second that he could for fear that he might lose it.

And he would, someday, lose it.

But Taeyong didn’t know that yet and Ten tried to push it out of his mind. Instead opting to cuddle the faerie closer to him and pepper his cheek with kisses of his own. “You’re cold,” Ten teased against his skin. It was something Ten wasn’t sure he’d never get used to--the way Taeyong’s skin always seemed to feel like he had just walked in from a blizzard even when it was mid-July.

“Frost faerie,” Taeyong chided gently. “I _could_ be colder. You should be thankful, I’m the best person to have around in this goddamn heat wave.”

Ten couldn’t argue with that. While his fellow witches had complained about melting into their potions, Ten found himself pleasantly cuddled under blankets. Cool, but cozy at the same time. The sort of strange contradiction that seemed to sum up the entirety of his relationship with Taeyong.

“Have you ever tried freezing the rain?” Ten wondered as he looked out the window to the downpour. He knew his boyfriend had power--more power than Taeyong would ever admit to possessing. The faerie was humble to the point of absurdity--it was something that actually sometimes bothered Ten. He never gave himself the credit that he deserved.

“No,” Taeyong mused, sitting up a bit to look out the window. “The only weather I’ve tried to work with before is snow. That I can manipulate, that’s easy. Rain...I’ve never tried rain. I’m no weather fae.”

“Do you wanna try?” Ten asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

“What, _now?”_

“Why not?” Ten said, getting out of bed and pulling a shirt on even though he knew it was fruitless since it would be soaked through anyway. “Life’s short, let’s go see what you’ve got.”

“You’re crazy,” Taeyong laughed, but he got out of bed and pulled on his black combat boots.

* * *

 

Ten liked watching Taeyong stand in the middle of a downpour, squinting as he tried to look up at the sky. Rain looked good on him, Ten decided. It made his clothes cling to him and forced him to brush his hair away from his forehead. Rain made Taeyong look sleek and accentuated all of the angular features that made him think that if he just tried a little harder, Taeyong could be someone to be feared.

“I don’t know if this’ll work,” Taeyong said, facing his palms to the sky and looking up like he was trying to make sense of it.

“No harm in trying,” Ten said.

Taeyong shrugged, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

It wasn’t anything spectacular. The raindrops around them didn’t all suddenly turn to ice and fall to the ground in shards. But he managed to freeze a couple, and the delighted giggle that left Taeyong’s lips made everything worth while. Ten rushed to his side and looked down in awe as raindrop-shaped ice sat for a moment in his boyfriend’s palms.

“Told you!” Ten laughed, taking the moment to press an elated kiss to his lips. “You’re incredible, kitten,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” Taeyong said softly. It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to take credit for his small victories, but Ten was helping him learn. Ten made Taeyong a better person, and he could only hope that the same was true in reverse.

They were soaked down to their bones, and thunder was starting to rumble in the distance, but neither of them could be bothered to care. For the first time in a good while, the two of them felt like children, or at the very least, teenagers living in moments of pure excitement. Taeyong giggled up at the sky and gathered raindrop ice in his hands and turned to his boyfriend with an expression of utter glee.

“Do the thing,” Taeyong encouraged, holding his hands out to Ten.

Ten knew what he meant, and started to mutter an incantation under his breath. And as he did, the raindrops in Taeyong’s hands began to lift from his palm and fly around his face. The faerie’s face lit up as he watched his boyfriend demonstrate just a small part of his magick.

“You could have done that yourself,” Ten teased as the raindrops fell to their feet. “Ice is one of the things you _can_ manipulate.”

“Yeah, but I like watching you do it,” he countered with a smile. “You got to watch me show off, I got to watch you show off, it’s a win-win scenario.”

“Now who’s crazy?” Ten teased, but he pulled Taeyong closer to him by the hips anyway.

“Crazy for you,” Taeyong teased in return.

“That’s disgusting,” Ten laughed, but he didn’t mean it. In truth, he could stand to hear cheesy phrases like that more often even if he would never actually ask Taeyong to say them.

“Let’s get inside before we get sick,” Taeyong said, taking Ten’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

“Oh no, an excuse to stay in bed with you even more, how terrible,” Ten hummed with an air of sarcasm.

“It’ll be terrible for both of our businesses,” Taeyong countered as he dragged Ten back inside.

Ten sighed. Ah yes. Their businesses. Taeyong’s shop and Ten’s coven, the responsibilities they both had to people that weren’t each other. The things that dragged them out of their daydreams and reminded them that the world stops for no one--even if one of you slowed your aging process thirty years ago. Sometimes Ten hated the concept of time. But he could afford to ignore it for a little while longer as he and Taeyong dried themselves with fluffy towels and warmed each other with kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

Years later, when Ten would finally confess that he had known the whole time that they were doomed, Taeyong asked why he would allow himself to enter that relationship when he knew it was going to come to dust. Why he would let himself love when he knew they would be sad someday.

The answer, of course, was because he knew he would be sad someday.


End file.
